Friday Night Legacy - 9/25/15
9/25/15 *Video package recaps last week's events including the CM Punk-Heyman confrontation, the MITB qualifying matches, and the TV Title match.* *Cesaro vs Roman Reigns is announced as the main event tonight as a non-title match* Match #1: MITB Qualifying Match - Bray Wyatt vs Darren Young w/Titus- Young comes out and says that when Big E beat Titus last week to join the MITB match, it was a fluke. He says that's why he can't wait to get some redemption in the form of beating a 'punching-bag' like Wyatt. Wyatt beats Young in 2 mins after a Sister Abigail. Bray Wyatt has been added to the MITB Ladder Match at Ladder to Success! *The commentators continue to hype the main event as well as Taryn Terrell vs Sasha Banks for the Womens Championship up next. Also announced is that #1 contender CM Punk has not arrived in the arena yet.* Match #2: Womens Championship Match - Sasha Banks © w/Naomi vs Taryn Terrell - Fierce battle between the 2. Naomi tried getting involved in the match at one point but Natalya ran out there to make the save. Natalya and Naomi brawled to the back. Sasha Banks is leaning against the ropes distracted by this and is rolled up by Terrell. Banks just gets her shoulder up. Terrell sets up for the Taryn Cutter but Banks locks her in the Bank Statement and retains her title at 11 mins. *Paul Heyman is backstage with Cesaro talking on the phone when you hear his door open. Heyman hangs up the phone.* Heyman: "Just the person I wanted to see." *The camera shows that Rob Van Dam is standing there and he gets a big pop from the crowd* RVD: "Why did you want to see me, Paul? Heyman: "Rob, you and I go way back. All the way back to Extreme Championship Wrestling. You and I have known each other from the time that ECW changed the E from Eastern to Extreme, all the way to ECW's first pay per view, all the way to ECW's national TV deal, and all the way to now. And as much as I don't like the way that you connect with the fans when you should focus on your matches, I respect you sir." RVD: "Thank you, Paul. I respect the hell-" Heyman: "I wasn't finished. And since I have much respect for you, I have decided to give you a Money in the Bank qualifying match tonight." RVD: "Wow! Thank you so much, Paul. I'll go get ready." Heyman: "Not so fast, Rob. Don't you want to know who your opponent is?" RVD: "Nah, I'll wait 'til the match." *RVD leaves the room and Paul and Cesaro smile* Match #3: New Day vs Swag Facts (non-title) - In the middle of the match Baron Corbin and Braun Stowman distract Tyson Kidd. Kidd turns around to a Trouble in Paradise from Kofi but he reversed it and dropped Kofi down to the mat. Kidd locked in the Sharpshooter and Kofi taps at 9 mins. After the match, Kidd grabs a mic while Corbin and Stowman stand on the outside. Kidd: "We invited you to come here last Monday on Mayhem. And you showed up. Now not only did your plan fail of costing us our match tonight, but now we are standing in this ring ready for a fight. This Sunday we will do what everyone in not only PCW has wanted to do, but everyone in NGW has wanted to do, and that is to shut you both down. So what do you say that we get a little preview of this Sunday and you two assholes get in here and settle this?!?" *Corbin and Stowman stand up on the ring apron and look at each other and then get back down and walk up the ramp while laughing and pointing their finger 'no no no'.* Match #4: MITB Qualifying Match - Rob Van Dam vs ??? - As RVD is standing in the ring he waits for his opponent. Drew McIntyre's music hits and he comes down to the ring. RVD looks intimidated since there is a big size difference between the two. RVD puts up a great fight but is outmatched by McIntyre's size and power. McIntyre is setting up for his second Future Shock DDT of the match but Roman Reigns runs down to the ring and distracts the ref and McIntrye. The ref and Reigns are on the outside and the ref throws him out. McIntyre goes to the outside and starts mouthing off to Reigns as he walks up the ramp. McIntyre rolls back into the ring and RVD is on the tope rope. RVD dives down on McIntyre and kicks him in the head. McIntyre falls down and RVD goes back to the top rope and hits him with a 5 Star Frog Splash for the victory at 11 mins. Rob Van Dam has been added to the MITB Ladder Match at Ladder to Success! *Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron* Wyatt: "Step 1...check. Step 2 and 3 will be checked this Sunday at Ladder to Success. The plan is working so far. The plan cannot be stopped. I have said time and time again that you have no idea what is coming. But what has been fastly approaching will be revealed this Sunday. You know, I'm not too different than you. We both have the same goals in life. Our minds are in the same place. The terror can be seen in people's eyes when we come near. The end is near. And no one can stop it. (chuckles) Follow the buzzards! RUN!!" Match #5: Roman Reigns vs Legacy World Champ Cesaro w/Heyman (non-title) - Reigns hits Cesaro with the third Superman Punch and third Spear of the match but afterwards, Drew McIntyre runs in the ring and attacks Reigns. The two brawl through the crowd until they aren't seen. Cesaro is knocked out cold in the ring 15 mins.. *CM Punk's music hits and he sits down on the stage* Punk: "Cesaro, while you lay there hopefully as uncomfortable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. And don't just listen because I'm all you hear right now, but listen to me because I have a lot that I want to get off my chest. You like to brag about being the Legacy World Champion. And sure, I would to if I were champ. But the thing about you, Cesaro, is that you brag about being the champ for the wrong reasons. You, me, and everyone who watches Legacy knows that you only won that championship because you aligned yourself with the GM of the show. Quite frankly, you kissed Paul Heyman's ass and he smooched your ass right back. And not only when you won the belt, but when you have to defend the damn thing you rely on Paul Heyman to do the dirty work for you. Now, I admit that when you defended it against myself and Brock, you won as clean as a whistle. You did it all by yourself and that was a good thing you did. Another thing, you claim that you're the best champion in the world? To be honest, I think you fall 3rd string to Seth Rollins and Finn Balor. Because they actually choose to get the job done by themselves. You do have that option. And I'm sure that you can defend that championship by yourself whenever you want. That is, except when you defend it against just me. You see, this Sunday I want you to face me 1-on-1 without your advocate helping you out. I want to see the real Cesaro do the work. And maybe, just maybe you can beat me. But I'll tell you one thing, Cesaro. Although it's possible that I lose this Sunday, I 100% plan to walk out of Ladder to Success as the NEW Legacy World Champion and represent this brand the way it should be represented! And if you or your advocate have a problem with that, you can kiss my Chicago Made ass!" *Cesaro is sitting up in the ring and Heyman is right beside him. Cesaro whispers in Heyman's ear. Heyman gives Cesaro a wierd look and asks if he's sure about that. Cesaro says yes.* Heyman: "My client Cesaro has given me a request regarding the Legacy World Championship match this Sunday. And as General Manager, I hereby announce that this match will now be a Steel Cage match! My client Cesaro wants to continue to prove that he can win by himself. And I know 100% that after Ladder to Success he will still be the reigning...defending...undisputed Legacy Champion of the World! CEEESAARRROOOO!" *Legacy ends with Punk smiling and Cesaro looking pissed at Punk.*